He's a Father
by Molly Renata
Summary: Genis has grown ecstatic about his new children, and can't wait to tell Lloyd about it. Based after Final Bond. Full summary inside.


He's a Father: A Fanfic by Gyppy

Timeline: Based 2 years after "Final Bond"

Summary: Genis has grown ecstatic over his new children, and can't wait to tell Lloyd about it. But the Eternal Swordsman has a surprise of himself to tell Genis...

Pairings: Gesea and Colloyd with hints of Sheelos.

Author's Note: I guess you could call this a sequel to the trilogy of "For Your Lost Time", but this may be the final installment. And yeah, I know Genis is still a bit young to be having kids (20?), but remember that this isn't Earth. Things are probably a lot different on Symphonia than they are on our lonely planet. And remember, in some ancient cultures, people got married at the age of 14...

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia or Namco; I do, however, own the pathetic storylines of "Rising Shadow" and "For Your Lost Time".

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

Genis never thought he'd get this far in his relationship with Presea. The taciturn girl had been born sixteen years before him, and yet still expressed love for him.

They now lived in Ozette, and had been peacefully married for a year. They'd managed to put an end to the discrimination in the village, and ever since that happened, things had become quiet... a little _too_ quiet for Genis' tastes.

Until he became a father.

Genis and Presea had spent their first night together long ago, in an inn in Asgard. However, they'd become quite a bit less shy about making love, and due to that, Presea eventually bore a child... or rather, two, fraternal twins. After quite a long time, they decided to name the boy Seig, after Presea's long-lost father, and the girl Alicia, after Presea's sister.

And of course, Genis couldn't wait to tell Lloyd about it.

It had been a number of long, lonely years since the two last met, and though he hated to admit it, Genis missed Lloyd. Until about eight years ago, they'd been best friends, and they even grew up together in the village of Iselia.

After quite a bit of long, hard decision-making, Genis decided to go visit Lloyd and tell him about it. He laughed as he remembered his wings, and decided to fly to Iselia.

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

"Whoa, it's been a while since I've seen _you_," Lloyd said, greeting his friend. "So, what's going on with your life?"

"Not much," Genis said, smiling. "Well... not much in the sense of fighting off discrimination. There really hasn't been much."

"What are you talking about?" Lloyd asked.

"I must've forgotten to invite you to my wedding party," Genis said, laughing. "Presea and I got married about a year ago. We moved to Ozette."

"I've been _wondering_ why you haven't been visiting us lately," Lloyd muttered. "It's been nearly five years since I last saw your face!"

"Eh, well, sorry about that, Lloyd," Genis said. "But I do have some good news..."

"Ah, it's alright," Lloyd said, placing a hand on Genis' shoulder in a comforting gesture. "So, what's this good news?"

"He's a father," Kratos said, stepping up behind Genis.

Lloyd then proceeded to jump back in surprise. "Whoa, Dad! You've been away for a while!"

"So it may seem," Kratos said, smiling.

Lloyd then turned to Genis and said, "You're a father? Wow! That's some pretty incredible stuff!"

"They were born about a week ago," Genis said, smiling.

"They?" Lloyd said, confused. "What happened?"

"Fraternal twins," Genis replied. "One's a boy, and the other's a girl."

They suddenly heard the perky voice of Colette saying, "Wow! You're so lucky!" as she came up behind Lloyd.

"That I am, Colette," Genis said, his smile widening. "We named the boy Seig, and the girl Alicia."

"All Presea, all the time..." Lloyd muttered.

"I thought she would've been lonely after all this time," Genis said. "So we decided to name them that... I thought it'd be a nice gesture. She seems to like the names as much as I do."

"Congratulations, Genis!" Colette said cheerfully. "You're lucky it came this early. We've been struggling for half the time we've been together!"

Genis looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Ah, sorry," Lloyd said. "I think I forgot to invite you too."

"You tend to forget things like that," Genis said, reverting to his old habits. "Lemme guess, you two got married behind our backs?"

"Yeah," Lloyd replied, smirking. "Of course, I'd rather say it was just because _you_ forgot to invite _us_ to _yours_, little smartass."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that," Genis said. "I'd imagine it's been rough on you two."

"It has indeed," Kratos said. "I'm glad I returned to Symphonia to live with him... he's had a hard life ever since he got married."

"I'd imagine so," Genis said, turning to Kratos. "Our life's been pretty damn boring."

Suddenly, they heard the sound of bickering from a room upstairs.

"What's going on?" Genis asked, worried.

"Zelos and Sheena decided to stay with us," Kratos replied. "It's pretty damn rough, if I do say so myself." He smirked. "Of course, they're always fighting about one thing or another..."

"Ah, well, thank you," Genis said. "I'll probably be taking my leave now. Presea's probably wondering where I am."

"Don't overexert yourself," Kratos cautioned as Genis spread his wings to take to the sky. "I've had some experience with overusing my flight capabilities."

"Don't worry about me," Genis said, glancing back as he took off. "I'll see you later... hopefully by then, the kids should be able to talk."

Lloyd, Kratos and Colette looked up at the sky and waved their goodbyes as Genis waved back. Of course, they couldn't see each other, but it was a gesture of friendliness nonetheless.

Genis was glad he was able to have a family. Even if the family consisted of quarter-elven children.

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

Presea looked down at her two children, watching them sleep soundly. She smiled warmly as her mind turned to the past.

"Dearest father... I hope you can see me now. And Alicia... I hope you can see me as well."

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

Author's Note: Wooh, here's the conclusion to "For Your Lost Time". Lloyd and Genis seem to be a bit forgetful lately. And yes, I am a Colloyd fan, so don't sue me.

And for those of you who read my ToS fics regularly: I'm sorry about the holdup on "Rising Shadow". I kinda have severe writer's block and all. Of course, severe writer's block with me usually ends with the death of the fic, so just pray that I don't completely forget about it.

And yes, in case you're wondering, the title of the fic is from the skit in Palmacosta. I seem to lack creativity when it comes to names.


End file.
